vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aries Mu
Summary Aries Mu is a character from the Saint Seiya Franchise, first introduced during the Classic Saint Seiya Manga / Anime. A descendant of the Mythical People of Lemuria, Mu was naturally born with great talent for Cosmic Control and all manner of Psychokinesis. He spend his childhood in Jamir, a small mountainous region located in-between India and China, close to the Himalaya, where the fellow descendants of Lemurians reside. There, he was eventually found by Shion, former Saint of Athena and current Pope of the Sanctuary. The elder saw potential in the child, and took Mu as his pupil, training the child in the Control of Cosmos and Psychic Arts, so that he'd become the new Aries Saint. However, said training was cut short when Gemini Saga, in a fit of madness, killed Pope Shion. Despite Saga hiding the murder from all within the Sanctuary and impersonating Shion, it didn't took long for Mu, even at the age of 7, to realize that his master had been slayed, and that whoever wore the Pope's mask was an impostor. Because of this, Mu chose to become a recluse among the Saints, concluding his training by himself and remaining as further away from the Sanctuary as he possibly could. During the series itself, Aries Mu is one of the greatest allies of the Bronze Saints. Wise, thoughtful and always collected, he is the one that repairs and improves their shattered Cloths, and the one to teach them about the 7th Sense. During the Battle of the 12 Houses, he is the one who alongside Libra Dohko informs the remaining Gold Saints about Gemini Saga's treason. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C | At least 4-B Name: Aries Mu Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 13 (Episode G), 20 - 24 (Classic) Classification: Human, Gold Saint, Athena's Saint Powers and Abilities: 7th and 8th Sense User, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability and Stamina, Atomic Manipulation, Destruction and Restauration, Psychokinesis (Telekinesis, Telepathy and Teleportation), True Flight / Levitation, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Healing, Excellent Blacksmith and Alchemist, Resurrection with the 8th Sense Attack Potency: Star Level (Atomic Destruction) | At least Solar System Level via powerscaling Speed: FTL | At least MFTL via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Class E+ (Powerscaling) | At least Class E+ Striking Strength: Class XGJ+ | At least Class XTJ Durability: Superhuman+ (without the cloth), Star level (with Aries Gold Cloth), requires absolute zero to be frozen, higher with Crystal Wall | Solar System Level Stamina: Very high Range: Planetary | Planetary S'tandard Equipment:' Aries gold cloth Intelligence: As a Gold Saint he is an extremely skilled warrior and is highly skilled in psychokinesis, is experienced in alchemy and blacksmithing as the Gold Saint entrusted to the maintenance and repair of cloths and was one of the few who knew the truth about Saga's betrayal Weaknesses: None notable Attacks/Techniques * Crystal Wall: Mu creates a transparent, glass-like barrier made of psycho-power, between himself and an object. The wall is very durable, and has been shown to shield Mu against everything from normal cosmos attacks to poison scent and rebounding the attack back to the enemy with the same strength it was launched. The strength of the wall is dependent on Mu's cosmos level; at 100%, it is nearly unbreakable to almost all but Mu's mentor who taught him the technique, Aries Shion. * Crystal Net: A variation of Crystal Wall that creates a spider-web like construct out of psychokinetic power to restrain foes. It is powerful enough to easily restrain Papillon Myu. * Starlight Extinction: A technique that allows Mu to send his target to a location of his choosing. He gathers his Cosmo into a cluster of photons which then bombards the target countless times at the speed of light. This technique can send the target anywhere from Hades' castle to out of existence itself. * Stardust Revolution: An attack that summons stardust from the stars and galaxies to obliterate an opponent with of hundreds of millions of simultaneous blows. *'Athena Exclamation: '''An attack that creates a miniature big bang. Requires the help of three Gold Saints to achieve. '''Key:' Base | 8th Sense Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychics Category:Warriors Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Manga Characters Category:Teachers Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Alchemists Category:Light Users